


cycle

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [19]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	cycle

Ms. Pearl has spent almost a century and a half in a tomb, losing all the fight she had. She could hear and feel the anger of the other vampires around her that were trapped too. She didn't care about them, she just wanted her daughter to be safe. When the tomb opened and her daughter came in with the same beautiful face she remembered wearing funny clothes did she realize what chaos could come. She tried to keep the other vampires under control but there was always one that could rile up the followers. After the showdown with Damon Salvatore, she thought her troubles were over until another Johnathan Gilbert showed up. That's when she knew she had to flee Mystic Falls.


End file.
